Te deseo
by Coralis102
Summary: La besó por una última vez aquella noche y como todas las otras se fue sin explicación. Sin comentario alguno del porqué, ni cómo había llegado. Y al igual que siempre, ella tampoco aludió protestas ni preguntas. Pues lo que se deja pasar, pronto se vuelve costumbre.


El choque de su espalda contra el mármol de las columnas la hizo pegar un suspiro. Los fuertes brazos del panda le aguantaban las caderas mientras la lengua de él se adentraba y exploraba la boca de la felina. Inmediatamente, ella le correspondió en un acto similar. Los dedos del panda recorrían su espalda, ansiosos y desesperados por tocar, por explorar más.

Aunque ese cuerpo no era del todo desconocido para él ya que, no era la primera vez que ocurría esto.

Varios meses atrás el panda había tomado la costumbre de sorprenderla así. Entraba en medio de la noche a su habitación, la sorprendía cuando le tocaba a ella mantener la guardia del valle en las noches, entraba a sus duchas por las tardes, en fin; cuando él quisiera y como él quisiera. No se hablaba del, ¿por qué hacía eso? durante, no le hacía ningún comentario después, tampoco le daba alguna explicación cuando llegaba. Ellos solo lo hacían. Ella nunca lo trató de detener y desde entonces tampoco quería detenerlo.

-Po-ohh…ah-ah, ay si…- Tigresa gemía y se estremecía en los brazos del panda.

Él siempre tenía el control. Eso no le molestaba a la felina pues él sabía de aquello mucho más que ella. La tenía acorralada, el impacto la había aturdido. El oso tampoco era muy delicado que digamos. Algunas veces era crudo, agresivo, segados por el deseo, era pura necesidad, una asfixiante batalla de hormonas en la cual ambos ganaban. Pero, a pesar de que la había acorralado contra la columna, había algo raro, algo raro en sus movimientos, algo raro en la manera de tocarla, algo raro en él.

Po mordía su cuello mientras desasía las vendas de su pecho. La alzo, presionándola aún más contra columna. Deslizó su pata dentro de aquel pantalón color carbón oscuro que tantas veces había echado a un lado y comenzó a tocarla. Tigresa gemía bajo su toque, trataba de acercarse más.

Quería más. Lo quería a él. Desde la primera noche que llego al palacio Po tenía una manera de hacerla sentir cosas. Ya fuera coraje, rabia, desprecio, admiración, satisfacción, preocupación, deseo. Él tenía la clave para hacerla sentir.

Po enterró su cara en sus senos y recorría suavemente aquel pecho de pelaje blanco mientras inhalaba la esencia de su felina. Y en un sutil movimiento el oso paró lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo haces para ponerme así?- Le pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Estaba despeinada, se veía bonita así. Sus ojos brillaban bajo aquella oscuridad. No se podía ver mucho en aquel lugar. La tenue iluminación que proveía las velas que había encendido la felina hace unas horas era más que suficiente para los amantes que se encontraban allí.

-Eso quisiera saber yo. –Le contesta.

-Tú me encantas, lo sabes ¿verdad? -Y al no recibir contestación Po la alzó por los brazos haciéndola pegar un suspiro y la bajo de manera que el sexo de ella bajara completamente por la excitación de él. La sensación la hizo temblar y se mordía los labios al no poder esperar más presionándose contra él.

-Tomare eso como un sí. –dijo él, sintiendo ya mojada la fina tela del pantalón de la felina.

La aguantaba por la cintura y ella se arreguindaba de su cabeza. Resistían el deseo de vociferar sus gemidos. Temiendo ser descubiertos pero aun así se perdían entre jadeos y susurros llenos de deseo, hasta hacerse completamente en el clímax.

La besó por una última vez aquella noche y como todas las otras se fue sin explicación. Sin comentario alguno del porqué, ni cómo había llegado. Y al igual que siempre ella tampoco aludió protestas ni preguntas. Pues lo que se deja pasar, pronto se vuelve costumbre.

 **Bueno fans de KFP aquí llegó la chica nueva! Wuuu! ^-^ Ok, eso es más o menos cierto. Levaba en Fanfiction desde hace años enviciándome, enamorándome de los personajes, historias y autores. Era la 'guest' , aquella publicación anónima llena de amor, si esa era yo. Jaja aquí con mi historia, es una simple idea en proceso. No sé si continuarla ya que escribir no es algo innato en mí. Me toma más de lo que se pueden imaginar. -.- Pero si siempre he querido publicar algo. Hasta la próxima! Me encantaría saber si quieren más de este fic amigos , estoy falta de motivación.**

 **Cora out!**


End file.
